Invisible
by CallmeTensai
Summary: The Ironic thing is: When she was the only one that saw me, she was the only one i didnt see.I had to bump up the rating cuz of chap. 7 NaruHina SasuSaku KibaOC no flaming
1. prolouge

Invisible

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Naruto or any of the characters

* * *

They don't see me.

They don't hear me.

I can shout al I want,

They won't notice me.

I am invisible to them

I have always been invisible to them

I would try so hard to make them see me

And all along,

There was someone who saw me

I never had to try to get her to see me

She already did

She is, was and always will be the salvation that rescued me from my invisibility

The ironic thing is,

When she was the only one, who saw me,

She was the only one I didn't see.


	2. watching from the trees

Invisible

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Naruto or any of the characters

* * *

Chapter 1: watching from the trees

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki sat alone with his back against a tree in the training grounds he had become a Genin in. He came here everyday after he returned from missions or training with his friends. It had been nearly a year since Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's long-time friend and rival, had come back to Konoha. Naruto was happy his friend had returned of course, but once he had Naruto had found himself living in Sasuke's shadow just like before.

"I don't get it." He mumbled under his breath while taking out a kunai knife from his pocket and using it to tear at another tree near by where he sat. "All those people, the same ones who called Sasuke a traitor and hated him after he left, are the ones who call him a genius, and a hero now."

Naruto was right that had happened, many people in Konoha had turned against the dark haired Uchiha in his absence and those same people fawned over him and adored him now that he had returned. Naruto continued to scratch at the tree with his kunai and was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice a pair of pearl-white eyes watching him from the tress a few yards away.

Hinata Hyuuga stood behind a tree not to far away from where Naruto sat. She watched as her long-time crush hissed something under his breath and dug harder into the tree he was attacking with a knife. She took a deep breath and thought over what she wanted to say to him. Earlier that day, Sakura and Ino had convinced her to tell Naruto how she felt about him. She was extremely nervous and it didn't help that it seemed she had picked a bad time to talk to him.

"I'll find him later and tell him, when he's in a better mood. He looks really pissed about something right now." Hinata said to herself, perhaps a little too loudly. She saw him freeze as if he had heard something and she left so quickly Lee couldn't have caught up with her.

Naruto turned around; he thought he had heard someone.

"Hello, anyone here?" he called cautiously "Weird, could have sworn I heard someone there." He said to himself as he got up to leave. It was nearly dinner and he hadn't eaten all day so he was headed to the Ichiraku Noodle Shop. As he walked he became once more engrossed in his thoughts so that he did not notice the pearl-white eyes that watched him from a tree branch above his head.

* * *

**Authors note: Hi guys! Hope you liked the first chapter! Please review, constructive criticism welcome as is ideas to be used in the story please no flaming though, is it really necessary? Anyway incase you're wondering they're about 17. And I'm not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews so review away! **


	3. Two new missions

**Invisible**

**Disclaimer: what's the point of this again? If I owned Naruto I would be working on next week's manga not writing some fan fiction!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: two new missions**

**

* * *

**"Regular talking" 

"_thought"_

Hinata woke to the sound of her alarm clock at six 'O clock the morning. She hated the crude sound of the buzzer going off next to her ear, but that was the point wasn't it.

She sat up, turned off her clock and got dressed quickly. Hinata looked herself up and down in the full body mirror next to her closet before grabbing her backpack and heading out.

"Father, I'm going to meet my team now!" she called as she dashed from the house.

Hinata had met up with Kiba and Shino half way to the training ground Kurenai had told them to be at. She was happier this morning than usual because Kurenai had told them yesterday that they'd be going on a mission for about 3 months with tem seven which was Naruto's team.

"Hey, Hinata, hellooo! Have you been listening to anything I've said?" Kiba said interrupting her thoughts. Of course she hadn't heard what he said; she had been focused on Naruto.

"Oh, Gomenasai Kiba-kun. I-I was thinking of something." Hinata stammered back.

"Well, you better get your head outa the clouds before the mission starts or we might get into trouble." Kina said turning his head so that he was looking at her for a few seconds; he was smiling humorously; he turned back to look at the road in front of them and was silent and deep in his own thoughts for the rest of the walk to the field.

When they finally arrived at their meeting place Team 7 was already there as was Kurenai, but Kakashi was no where to be seen. Not surprising.

"Argh! Why is he always late?!" Naruto growled sounding not unlike an angry fox.

"Shut up dobe. No one wants to hear you complain." Sasuke said flatly no emotion showing on his face.

Naruto only glared, viciously, at him. Sasuke had been making him mad all morning and he was barely holding the Kyuubi's chakra back.

Sakura looked on worried, not for Naruto as she would have been a year ago, before Sasuke's return. She had actually at one point given up hope on him. Naruto had put a stop to that. Also just before Sasuke came back Sakura had thought she was in love with Naruto but the second she saw that Sasuke was back in Konoha, he was all she cared about. It was just like before.

Suddenly there was a poof of smoke and when it cleared the silver-haired Kakashi was standing in front of them.

"Yo, sorry I'm late but a black cat crossed my path so..."

"Liar! You were just reading that stupid book of yours!" Naruto snarled, pointing a finger at him. Already antagonized by Sasuke it wasn't going to take much to make him mad today.

"So what's this big three month mission that requires two teams?" Sakura asked anxious to change the subject to calm Naruto down.

"We have to guard a feudal lord's daughter on her way back to her home." said Kurenai.

"Wait, wouldn't she have had guards coming here?" Kiba asked looking very confused.

"Yes, but they were sand shinobi and have already left for home so she needs new escorts." Kakashi answered.

"Okay, so where are we headed?" Naruto asked, calmed down a bit.

"Just inside the fire country's border, that's why this missions going to take so long." Kakashi said.

"Is that all the questions you have?" asked Kurenai.

Everyone nodded and said yes.

"Good. Now let's get going, we're losing daylight." Kakashi said as turned around and headed toward the village gates.

The other seven followed chatting excitedly with one another. (Excluding Shino and Hinata) While the others talked Hinata was deep in thought.

"_I have three months around him. There's gonna be plenty of chances to tell him how I feel. Mission 1: guard the feudal lord's daughter, Mission 2: Tell Naruto-kun how I feel!"**

* * *

**_

**Authors note: Hey ppls! Hope the new chapter is good! Special thanks to Lumberry who gave me the idea for the next few chapters! Also I won't be updating until I have at least 3 new and positive reviews, so don't be shy! If you want to submit any ideas for the next chapters go right on ahead, you will get credit!**


	4. a few decisions and a plot twist!

**Invisible

* * *

**

**Me: Wow reviews came in fast! And I got another great suggestion!**

**Shikamaru: …zzzzz…**

**Me: Wake up Pineapple head! You have to do the disclaimer!**

**Shika: Oh alright, Narutoobsession2-sama does not own Naruto or any associated logos or characters…what a relief**

**Me: shut up!

* * *

**

"Regular talk"

"_Thought"_

"_**Kyuubi talking"

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3: A few decisions and a plot twist

* * *

**

(Hinata POV)

Hinata sat on a low tree branch near the edge of the camp they had made for the night, it was her watch. Already two weeks had passed and while her official mission was going quite well, her second one was failing fast. Naruto never seemed to be in a good mood and he usually wanted to be left alone when he was as angry as Sasuke got him everyday. It was starting to look like Hinata was never going to get a chance to tell Naruto how she felt about him.

"Hey Hinata, it's my watch now so you can go to bed." said a still groggy looking Kiba who had just come over to take his turn as guard.

"I-I'm not really tired, you can go back to sleep if you want. I can stay on guard." Hinata offered. She wanted some time to think and she really wasn't tired.

"How 'bout I just stay up with you. I'm up and awake now so I might as well make use of my self." he said smiling sweetly at her

"Okay." she agreed. It wouldn't be too bad to have some company.

Just then a new thought hit her mind.

"_Why does Kiba want to stay up, usually he just says 'k' and goes back to sleep. And what's with that smile, it's like the one Sakura uses with Sasuke… No! There's no way Kiba likes me, is there? God this is getting confusing"_

Actually recently Kiba had discovered that he loved Hinata, very much in fact. He had tried to tell her once before but she had been in a rush to get somewhere. Since then he had never been able to work up the nerve to tell her so he just settled for sending small, nonchalant signs and spending every second possible around her.

Come morning Hinata had decided that Kiba was just being friendly, not trying to be romantic. Also she had decided that she would tell Naruto how she felt on this mission but gradually, like just act like good friend and just let the friend ship get better until it was easy to tell him.

As for Kiba, he had decided to tell Hinata that he loved her in a few days, poor Kiba, if only you knew.

(Naruto's POV)

Naruto was, surprisingly, the first one awake, besides the guard on duty. It had been nice to spend a few hours without Sasuke taunting him. It had been two weeks since the start of the mission of guarding the feudal lord's daughter, a pain in the butt it was to. There was some thing other than the mission and Sasuke he had been thinking about though, Hinata.

She had been trying to talk to him many times but each time had just seemed to change her mind, not that he could blame her. Thanks to Sasuke Naruto had been in a perpetually bad mood and no one ever wanted to mess with him while he was in a bad mood 'cept for Sasuke.

"_I wonder what she wanted to talk to me about all those times she started coming up to me." _he thought

"_**Are you truly that stupid? She has fallen in love with you, since five years ago, and you still haven't figured it out."**_

"_Well, I'm not around her that much and I don't know her very well and I've never been one to keep mind on that kind of thing for long."_

"_**You don't keep your mind on anything for very long. Unless it involves ramen in some way."**_

"_You get very annoying sometimes Kyuubi. Besides what does her liking me like that have to do with what she wanted to talk to me about?"_

"_**She was trying to tell you how she felt. Why don't you go tell her that you like her? You know you do no matter how much you deny it."**_

"_You're just being stupid now I'm done with this conversation."_

Naruto stood up and went to help load up the princess's things. It was an annoying job but it had to be done everyday because that princess just had to unpack everything every night. All the while Naruto worked, and walked once they finally started off again, he thought of what the Kyuubi had told him.

"_Do I really feel that way about Hinata? Of course she's smart and pretty but she's very shy. And have I really gone five years without knowing a girl had a crush on me? Well it wouldn't surprise me; I never have been very thoughtful on very many things. Especially things like that. Maybe I should talk to her, get to know her some. See if It's true. Right then, it's decided!

* * *

_

**Well how was that! I'm getting better with chapter length, if only a little bit. You guys know the drill 4 reviews and I update soon after I get them. While constructive criticism is welcome, I must ask you not to flame me, it's just mean.**

**Any way, special thanks to Kyuubi 123, who suggested to bring the Kyuubi in not as a demon, but as something to push Naruto and Hinata together. How did you guys like the plot twist by the way? I wanted to add a bit of conflict in so there you go. Sees ya!**


	5. Geting Closer

**Invisible

* * *

**

**Me: Yay! New chapter!**

**Shikamaru: What are you so happy about?**

**Me: The new chapter duh! Now do the disclaimer!**

**Shika: What a drag. CallmeTensai-sama formerly known as Narutoobsession2-sama does not own the Naruto characters in this story or the manga or anime.**

**Me: good boy Pineapple head!**

**Shika: stop calling me that**

**Me: NO!**

**Shika: troublesome woman.**

**Me: And I'm sorry this took so long!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Getting Closer

* * *

**

"Regular talk"

"_Thought"_

"_**Kyuubi talking"

* * *

**_

**(Hinata's POV)**

It had taken a few days for Hinata to work up the courage to start putting her plan into action, (A/N: ya know, tell Naruto gradually, become his friend first then tell him) but she had. Naruto had taken to waking up before Sasuke to get a few hours peace. Hinata started doing the same, but to talk to Naruto before Sasuke got him riled again. But today, was the first day she was actually going to talk to him.

Hinata woke up only a few minutes after Naruto, and was just in time to see him get up and head away from the camp. She knew he wouldn't go far, he never did, he was just going somewhere he wouldn't have to see Sasuke. Hinata quickly stood up and followed him. Once she caught up with him she was very nervous about talking to him, but she wasn't going to back down.

"N-Naruto-kun" she stammered getting his attention

Naruto jumped slightly because he hadn't noticed anyone following him.

"Oh, Hinata, didn't notice you there." he said, his voice shaking a bit because he to was a bit nervous.

"I-I was wondering what you were doing out here." She said, her own voice shaking.

"I just needed to be away from camp, away from Sasuke and Sakura." While he said this, Naruto's eyes filled with sadness. Hinata could understand why, Sakura had been his crush for years and now she was even colder to him than when they first met. As for Sasuke, they used to be best friends, before the Orochimaru incident anyway, but now even though he had returned to the village, he acted like he hated Naruto as much as he had when he had been away.

"I can see why." Hinata answered him quietly

Naruto looked up at her. He looked surprised by what she had said.

"You can?" He said quietly "No one else seems to."

"Well I'm not one of them am I?" She retorted forgetting her shyness for a moment.

"No I guess you're not." His eyes were glittered with happiness now and a big smile, like the ones he always used to wear, spread across face. Hinata wasn't sure why he seemed so much happier now but she knew it was a good thing. It was the first time she'd seen him smiling like that and meaning it since Sasuke had returned.

"We'd better get back before the others wake up. They might think we're up to something." Naruto said looking over her head back towards the camp. And so the went back. All the while Hinata's mind raced from the encounter.

"_That went great! Plus Naruto-kun looks a lot happier now! Maybe Sasuke's insults won't get him as mad today because he's starting off happier. That'll make him easier to talk to over all! This plan of mine might work after all!"

* * *

_

**(Naruto's POV)**

It had been several hours since Naruto and Hinata had talked together in the away from camp that morning. They had been walking a long time and were well into the afternoon. Sasuke hadn't been jabbing at Naruto much today, mostly just talking with Sakura, all the while with this stupid grin on his face, which Sakura seemed to find charming. But that comfort was short lived, Sasuke just couldn't complete his day without at least trying to irritate Naruto.

"Hey dobe, what's the idiotic look on your face?" Sasuke said walking a little faster for a moment so he could step for step with the blonde.

"What's with the one on yours?" Naruto snapped back. He had been thinking of his encounter with Hinata earlier that day, but had kept his mind clear enough to be ready when Sasuke came at him with stupid insults. He wasn't as bothered by it today though. Talking with Hinata had taken away a years worth of anger.

"What no 'Shut the hell up Uchiha you're not funny!'? Anyway, you been quiet today, what's up?" Sasuke asked, apparently giving up his pastime for the last year for now.

"Just been thinking is all."

"Bit dangerous for you isn't it? Your brain isn't used to being used that much it might pop." Sasuke said with an almost evil grin on his face. But Naruto just ignored him He was still focused on Hinata a little ways in front of him with the rest of her team.

"_She really is very pretty. And today she didn't seem quite as shy as usual." _He thought while Sasuke just got bored and fell back beside Sakura again.

"_**Why don't you just tell her that then?" **_

"_I still think I should wait longer to do that Kyuubi."_

"_**Why? Even I can see you haven't been this happy since the Uchiha came back."**_

"_Yea, but I just want to get to know more about her before I make myself look like an idiot and ask her out."_

"_**Your hair makes you look like an idiot already, asking her out won't hurt you any."**_

"_Just shut up and mind your own business already! Since when do you care about stuff like this anyway?"_

"_**Really I don't care; I just think this may be amusing."**_

"_Whatever."_

Naruto pulled his mind away from the conversation with Kyuubi and looked back Hinata. She had seemed like she was off in another world or something all day. Hinata's teammates Shino and Kiba walked side by side just a few steps in front of him and were talking quietly about something, Naruto couldn't make out actual words but Kiba's voice sounded as if he was angry or upset about something Shino had said. He saw Kiba glance back at him for less than a second, but that was enough time for Naruto to see the anger that burned in his eyes.

"_Wonder what that was about."_

"_**You'll find out soon enough boy, soon enough."

* * *

**_

**(Kiba's POV A/n: I'm gonna back it up to just after Sasuke makes a weak attempt to annoy Naruto)**

Kiba looked back for a moment at Naruto, it was weird, he usually was trying to kill Sasuke for the smallest comments, but today he was really calm. He looked back at Hinata in front of him.

"_She's been out of it all day to. What's up with those two? Though Hinata sure does look beautiful like that."_

"You know, it's pointless."

Kiba jumped at Shino's voice next to him. He'd forgotten Shino was there.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked

"You telling Hinata how you feel. You'd just be making yourself look stupid."

"Why?"

"You can be really slow sometimes you know. She likes Naruto, and has for about five years now." At that Kiba's eyes grew wide. He glanced at Naruto again, he was mouthing words and making faces like he was arguing with someone.

"What? Really?" He asked his voice tight with anger and sadness.

"Everyone saw it, until recently I thought you did as well. It also seem s Naruto is beginning to like her."

"You're lying." Kiba muttered, barley audible, even to himself.

"I'm sorry but no."

"That doesn't mean I can't tell her, maybe you got it wrong. She might like me." Kiba growled. He was almost to the point where he sounded like Akamaru.

"I'm sure all that I just told you is the truth. I'm also sure that if you told her how you feel, you will have made a fool out of yourself, and made Hinata feel torn between you and Naruto. If you really liked her you wouldn't wasn't to do that her." Shino said trying to help his friend see his mistake in reasoning.

Kiba didn't answer. He was too angry to now. He flashed a hateful glare back at Naruto, who had finally stopped talking to himself.

"_There's no way! Hinata can't possibly pick that freak over me! Even if she does now, I'll make her see how great I am! I won't lose to Naruto again! And I especially won't lose Hinata to him!"

* * *

_

**Hi guys! Sorry this chappie took so long! I got into Fullmetal Alchemist and DNAngel for a while and that consumed my thoughts so it took me a while to get back on track with this. Oh, and you may have noticed I got a new Penname! I am now CallmeTensai! You see I was in a Role play forum here on fan fiction and the character I created is named Tensai, and besides, CallmeTensai is a lot easier to remember (and type) than my old name. Anyway, again I apologize for how long it took me to update, thank you for your patience, and special thanks to **hinatanaruto fan **for the idea with Shino! I hope I was a little better with length this time, I know I need to work on it, but this is my first chapter fic so give me a break. As usual I want 3 new reviews and some time before I get Chapter 5 up kk. ttyl **


	6. A Really Bad Day

**Ohayo Minna-san! Again I must apologize to you for the long wait. I've been pretty busy, and distracted. You see, I got really in to Fruits Basket, and neglected my Naruto devotion, so I had to get caught up, and then my brother was sent to Iraq. Yes my big bro is in the army, no further questions. Enjoy. 

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Really, if I owned Naruto, release would be much slower than weekly (as we have all seen) and Sasuke would have killed Itachi quickly instead of it taking like 10 freaking chapters!! 

* * *

**

**Invisible**

**Chapter 5:**

**A Really Bad Day 

* * *

**

"Regular talking"

"_Thinking" 

* * *

_

**(Kiba)**

Kiba woke up suddenly and completely Already the first pale streaks of dawn had begun to creep into the sky. He sat up and looked around the camp, it seemed like everyone else was asleep. Everyone except… "_Hey, where are Hinata-chan and Naruto?" _Both of them were gone. 

Then, just barely, Kiba heard whispering. It was so quiet at first he wasn't sure if it really was whispering, but after listening for a few moments he was sure that's what it was. Slowly, quietly, so as not to be noticed he stood up and walked toward the sound. Kiba slowly crept up on whoever was talking. When he got close enough to distinguish voices, he recognized Hinata and Naruto's. Immediately anger flared inside him, "_Naruto spending time with Hinata-chan alone like this, if it keeps up, if what Shino told me is true, I'll never win her over. I can't let that happen."_

Naruto and Hinata were sitting close together in a small clearing not far from the camp they had set up for the night. On the edge of the clearing was tall grass, tall enough for someone to hide behind, and a large tree, again, large enough for someone to hide behind. 

Kiba sneaked up to the tree and hid there to listen to the conversation, but Naruto and Hinata were no longer speaking. The quiet made Kiba very nervous for some reason. So he peeked around the tree, to see something absolutely horrible to him. Naruto and Hinata were locked in a kiss. 

Anger flared inside Kiba and he felt ready to tear Naruto to shreds. "_How could this happen!? Hinata is mine! I won't let him have her!"_

With that thought Kiba sprang out of his hiding place and tackled Naruto, pulling him away from the kiss with Hinata. "Kiba! What the hell are you doing!? We belong to the same village remember: we're not supposed to attack each other!" Naruto yelled as Kiba proceeded to try and beat him up. Hinata stood near by looking rather scared, horrified actually, to see Kiba and Naruto fight like they were.

Kiba barely heard Naruto, his fury made him deaf to reason. All the while the same thought ran through his mind over and over again, "_I can't let this loser have Hinata! I can't!" _

At this point, Naruto had thrown Kiba off of him and stood up, prepared to defend himself. Kiba also got to his feet, and once again sprang at Naruto. Naruto responded quickly and grabbed one of Kiba's arms and swung him away. "Kiba, what's wrong with you! Why are you attacking me? Have you gone totally insane?!" Naruto yelled at him. Again Kiba ignored him. For a third time, Kiba launched himself at Naruto, this time landing a solid, crushing blow to the blonde's cheek. His voice shaking with anger, Kiba spoke the thought that had been racing through his mind during the whole of the fight, "I can't let this loser have Hinata!" he growled. Naruto's eyes widened at the words and Hinata gasped at the realization of Kiba's feelings.

Kiba started to attack Naruto again but Kakashi suddenly appeared and held him back. "You two are comrades," he said "you shouldn't fight." Kiba calmed down some, enough to realize Kakashi was right, but not enough to rid him of the desire to rip Naruto to shreds. He pulled away from Kakashi and started back toward the camp. "If we're not leaving for a while, I'm going back to bed." He spoke casually as if he had only been up to go to the bathroom, as if the fight had never happened. But inside him, anger and jealousy still burned with a blaze that threatened to consume him completely. As he headed back to camp one dingle thought came to his mind. "_Great, the sun isn't even completely up yet and I'm already having a really bad day!" 

* * *

_

**(Hinata)**

Hinata sat up; she hadn't been able to sleep well that night for whatever reason. She stood and walked a little ways away from the camp, and looked up at the stars, which, even though she knew sunrise was not far of, showed no signs of fading. She walked a little farther off, to find a small clearing surrounded by tall grass and one large tree. "_What a nice place." _She thought, walking to the center of the clearing. 

Suddenly she heard something, footsteps, and the grass rustling. Then Naruto stepped out into the small circle of grass. Hinata's heart swelled with joy. "_Oh it's Naruto-kun! It looks like we'll get to spend some time together today as well!" _

"Oh hey Hinata-chan, I didn't realize you were here." He said when he saw her. Hinata smiled at him. Naruto smiled back. He moved closer to her and they sat down close to each other in the center of the clearing. 

They talked quietly for a long time. As the sunrise started, Hinata turned to look at it happily. "Oh how beautiful." She sighed. "Not as beautiful as you." Naruto whispered. Hinata looked back at him, her white eyes shining with surprise and joy. Naruto took her hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes. Then slowly, barley realizing their motions, the two 17-year-olds leaned closer, and kissed. 

Hinata's heart was beating so hard she thought it might jump straight from her chest. She had never thought she and Naruto would be kissing like this. It was the most wonderful moment of her entire life. Or so she thought. Suddenly the wonderful moment was cut short when Naruto was roughly pulled away. Hinata opened her eyes to see Kiba swing several punched at Naruto. Naruto was shouting, asking what he was doing.

Hinata scrambled to her feet and backed away. "_What's wrong with Kiba, we're all comrades, friends even. Why is Kiba attacking Naruto-kun like this?" _she thought horrified. She watched as the two boys fought, Naruto wasn't really fighting so much as trying to block Kiba and talk some since into him. Her thoughts raced, and her heart pounded with fear. Hinata thought about trying to break up the battle, but she was too frightened to move. Then Kiba said some thing that set her heart rate, if it was possible, even higher. "I can't let this loser have Hinata-chan!" She gasped and took another step back. "_Me? Kiba is so angry because of me and Naruto-kun? I can't believe it; h-he didn't say anything. But then again, I didn't either for a long time. Come to think of it Kiba has been acting strangely around m for the last few weeks, I can't believe I was so dense!"_

At this point, Kakashi stepped in to break up the fight, which relieved Hinata greatly. But she was still a little scared because of Kiba's actions. She flinched slightly when Kiba pulled away from Kakashi. But what scared her even more was the way he casually said he was going back to bed. He acted like nothing had happened, even though Naruto was sitting on the ground with a bloody nose. "Well, you two had better head back to camp as well. We'll sort out what just happened later." Kakashi said helping Naruto up. "_Great,"_ Hinata thought "_what was supposed to be the perfect start to a prefect day has turned into a horrible start for a terrible day!" 

* * *

_

**(Naruto)**

Naruto rolled over onto his side. He couldn't sleep if his life depended on it. He sat up and looked around. Kiba was sleeping with a goofy smile on his face. Sasuke had fallen asleep sitting against a tree, and Sakura was asleep to, nearby Sasuke of course. Kakashi and Kurenai were keeping watch at opposite ends of the camp. Shino was awake, looking at some bug on a tree. "_Weirdo."_ Naruto thought. He made a note of the fact that Hinata was no where to be seen. He and Hinata had really gotten close over the last month they had spent on this mission. He looked disdainfully over at the small on person tent the feudal lord's daughter was in. It would take another two weeks to reach the point where they dropped her off, and then it would take another month and a half to get back to Konoha. "_Spoiled little brat" _he thought.

He stood up and stretched. Naruto decided to go off to a small clearing he had found the day before when he had had to get firewood. It was nice place, quiet and just of the camp, but very well hidden by grasses and a tree that blocked most of it from view. When he arrived, he saw Hinata, standing in the center of the grassy circle looking surprised at him emerging from behind the big oak. "Oh hey Hinata-chan, I didn't realize you were here." He said. At that precise moment, a cloud moved away from the moon and cast a pale beam of light straight onto Hinata. "_She's absolutely gorgeous." _He thought, completely dazzled.

He walked closer to her, and they sat down close together. They had their heads bent close together, because they were talking very quietly. They talked about nothing and everything at the same time. Their conversation didn't really have to many, or any for that matter, meaningful subjects, but Naruto was happy just to hear her voice. Then the sun started to creep into the sky, Hinata turned to watch and said that it was beautiful. "Not as beautiful as you." Naruto said, for a moment he wondered who had said that, but then, he looked deeply into Hinata's pearl white eyes, held her hand, leaned in even closer, and kissed her.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud as something slammed into him and ripped him away from the kiss with Hinata. He opened his eyes to see Kiba. "_What's this guy doing?!"_ his mind screamed. He yelled that very thought out at Kiba throwing him off and getting up. Words had no effect, Kiba launched another attack. While he threw several punches, they all either missed completely or only grazed his face. Naruto threw him off again, yelled at him some more, but again it had no effect. Kiba tackled him again, this time land a harsh blow to the center of his face, which gave him a bloody nose. Naruto once again managed to escape from Kiba. But this time, When Naruto asked him what he was doing, he spoke. "I can't let this loser have Hinata!" he growled, apparently talking to himself. The combination of the harsh words and ruthless anger in Kiba's eyes, made Naruto's blood run cold. Kiba began to charge at him, still on the ground.

Right at that moment Kakashi appeared and held Kiba back from attacking Naruto again. "You two are comrades, you shouldn't fight." He said. At Kakashi's words Kiba seemed to relax a little. He pulled away and headed back toward the camp, he spoke out casually as he went, "If we're not leaving for a while, I'm going back to bed." Naruto couldn't believe it. He acted as if nothing had happened. He looked over at Hinata who seemed absolutely terrified. "You two better head back to camp as well we'll sort out what just happened later." said Kakashi said as he helped Naruto to his feet

A few minutes later, while Naruto washed the blood off his face, he glanced over at Kiba who had fallen back asleep. "_Perfect," _he thought "_The day has barely started and already it's absolutely terrible." 

* * *

_

**Again I'm so sorry for the wait! Ideas were a long time coming. As a little fun fact, it's midnight** **(central time) as I right this. It's funny, the later at night I've written these chapters, the better (and sometimes longer) they seem to get. Oh, and if you saw something in here that you suggested in a review, thank you! I don't feel like going through reviews right now to see if that's where I got the ideas for this chapter. Well Sayonara Minna-san!**


	7. The Rest of the Day

**Hi-hi everyone! If you have been reading this fic from when I first started it and are wondering why I always take so long to update (or usually) it's because I'm kind of making it up as I go along. You see, I know how it's going to end, but I don't know how I'm going to fill the space between then and now. So please try to be understanding. Arigato-gozaimus! Thank-you!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Are you kidding me! If I owned Naruto why would I write fanfiction! So no I don't own the show or the manga.**

* * *

**Invisible**

**Chapter 6**

**The Rest of the Day**

* * *

"Regular talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

* * *

**(Naruto)**

"Hey, baka, get up." called Sasuke. Naruto sat up on his makeshift bed and rubbed his eyes. "What?" he said groggily. "Get up. It's almost time to get going." Sakura spoke this time. "Alright." Naruto said, standing up. He stretched, pulled on his jacket and looked around. He spotted Kiba. That's when Naruto remembered what had happened earlier that morning, the kiss with Hinata just as the sun came up, and Kiba viciously attacking him, apparently out of jealousy.

Naruto shook his head to clear it of thoughts of that morning. It didn't last long. Sasuke came up to him and brought those thoughts right back to his head. "Hey baka, what happened this morning, you came back to camp with a bloody nose.'

"Oh really Sasuke, I hadn't noticed." Naruto snapped irritably

"Calm down, what happened?"

"Nothing that concerns you, why do you even want to know?"

"Because you were bleeding, Kiba was pissed and Hinata was freaked out." Sakura spoke up this time

"Fine, I'll tell you." Naruto grumbled, not liking the fact that his teammates were ganging up on him. "I was kissing Hinata and Kiba came out of nowhere and attacked me."

As soon as he finished his sentence, Naruto turned and went to see what the feudal lord's daughter was whining about now, not giving Sasuke and Sakura a chance to respond to the news.

"_**Do you understand why the Inuzuka boy looked at you so angrily the other day?" **_Kyuubi's voice rang in Naruto's head, surprising him.

"_He didn't like me with Hinata, he wanted her for himself."_

"_**Good. Now, what do you plan to do about it?"**_

"_I don't know, right now, I just want to forget about it and get this mission over with so we can go home."_

"_**The Inuzuka boy is still jealous, still angry. If you don't keep your guard up, and come up with a strategy in case he attacks again, who knows what might happen." **_

"_You just can't make me feel better can you?"_

"_**Not really."**_

Naruto pulled his focus back to the outside world, and to the mission. He had to bring up the rear in the formation around the girl today, so he was walking alone. He stared hard at Kiba, not to far in front of him, to the left. "_How far would he go to make sure me and Hinata aren't together?"_ He wondered. A cold sense of dread crept into him, and even though it was mid July, Naruto felt as if he might freeze on the spot.

A few hours later, around 1 o' clock, the group stopped to rest and eat some lunch. They had stopped next a small river, near the path they had been on. Naruto's head was pounding, mostly because of the feudal lord's daughter's, (Rena) complaining. He had to listen to her whining non-stop! Nothing was ever right, or good enough for her. And Naruto was usually the one Kakashi made fix whatever it was she whined about. Naruto was glad they had stopped; it meant he could go off a little ways alone and eat his lunch in peace. This is exactly what he did.

Naruto was sitting alone with his lunch, a cup of ramen, when Hinata came over to him with a bento in hand. She sat down next to him and smiled half nervously and half warmly. He smiled back, but it was obvious he was faking, more obvious than Sai.

"N-Naruto-kun, if you want me to leave I will." she stammered.

"No, it's not that." Naruto said frowning again and looking away. "I've just been thinking about what happened this morning."

"So have I." she admitted. Naruto looked back at Hinata, into her eyes. "_She's scared of what might happen to." _He realized.

"We better finish eating." he said, changing the subject quickly. "We'll be going soon.

By the time the sun started to set, and it was time to set up camp for the night again, Naruto had come up with nearly five dozen things Kiba might do to keep him and Hinata apart. All of which included brainwashing Hinata, and painfully murdering him.

"_Calm down, I doubt Kiba would go that far." _He thought trying to rid himself of the icy feeling of dread that stole all the mid summer warmth from his body to no avail. To make matters worse, Naruto and Kiba were assigned guard duty together that night.

It had to be nearly midnight. Naruto sat high in a surprisingly strong dead tree on guard duty. He was completely focused, since he had gone on watch, no thoughts of the fight with Kiba had entered his mind. This made him completely unprepared for wht happened next.

A highly sharpened kunai whizzed through the air and barely missed Naruto. He carefully turned around to see who had thrown it. It was Kiba. He looked completely out of his head, his eyes flashed with a deadly anger, and his hair was wild. He looked like a rabid dog. "I'll kill you." Were the only words that escaped his mouth before he lunged at Naruto, apparently forgetting they were three stories up in tree. Both boys fell from the tree and landed on the ground. As Naruto fell, thoughts raced through his head, "_This is it. I'm dead."_ seemed to be the most repetitive. When he hit, there was a sickening crack. As for Kiba, there was a harsh thud. Both of them lay completely still, completely silent. Blood oozed from a wound on the back of Kiba's head and rip in Naruto's arm, which was twisted completely around at the elbow. All the others in the group were awake now, Kakashi and Kurenai giving orders to everyone. The last thing that ran through Naruto's mind as he slipped into absolute unconsciousness was, "_This really was a horrible day."_

* * *

**(Kiba)**

"Kiba, get ready to go, we're leaving soon." Kakashi called. Kiba stood up from where he had been sitting on the roots of a tree. Even though he had said he was going to go back to sleep, he never had. Instead he had sat down on the roots of a tree and plucked at the grass. He had been trying to calm himself down, seeing as his anger had led to him attacking his own comrade. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Kiba was as angry as ever, and now Kakashi was watching him like he was a newly captured criminal.

"This sucks." He muttered as he checked his pack to make sure he had everything.

"It's your own fault." it was Hinata. "Why did you just attack Naruto-kun like that?" her voice was unusually strong and angry.

"I'm not sure." he mumbled "Why do you like him so much? I've always been ten times stronger."

"You lost to him in the chunin exams."

"That was a fluke."

Hinata just frowned and walked away. Now, Kiba's anger had flared to twenty times what it was before. He was ready to kill Naruto. "_We'll be on guard together when we stop for the night. All the others will be asleep; I'll kill him then, and make it look like an accident." _As Kiba finished checking his pack and fell into his place in the formation around Rena's carriage, on her left side with Sasuke right in front of him, he formulated a plan to kill his own comrade.

As the group moved, the plan grew. Naruto liked to be near the top of a tree when he was on guard. All Kiba had to do was push him out of that tree and make it look like he fell. "_Shouldn't be too hard, that idiot is so clumsy it's a wonder he hasn't fallen from one of those trees already."_ Kiba thought. But he only thought these things with half his mind. The other half was screaming for him to calm down and listen to reason, to just accept it and move on. But Kiba didn't listen; the half that told him to kill was the instinctive half of his mind, the half he seemed to be more used to using.

By lunch time Kiba had finished forming his plot. As he sat eating some onigiri, he went over a few more times in his head to make sure it was perfect. Then he noticed Hinata going over to sit with Naruto where he had been sitting by himself. His anger grew even more.

"Whatever it is you're planning, you shouldn't go through with it." Shino said coming up from behind him.

"What are you going on about?" Kiba snapped.

"You're planning something you'll regret."

"How do you know?"

"It's obvious to me."

"Then why would I regret it? I'm getting rid of a problem."

"If Naruto were to die, Hinata would be heartbroken; you told me you had fallen in love with her; why do you want to cause her that pain?"

Kiba stopped eating and stared at Shino. "_How could he have possibly guessed my plan?"_

"You're insane." He muttered. Shino only shrugged. "_You'll see Shino I won't regret a thing!" _he shouted in his mind as he finished his lunch.

Finally, the group stopped for the night. Kiba's heart pumped with excitement, or was it fear? Soon he would be able to fulfill his plan. He disguised his anger well and even helped Naruto set up a tent for Rena. No one, except Shino, suspected Kiba's plan. In fact, even Shino wondered if he had been wrong, or if Kiba had simply changed his mind.

When at last complete blackness fell around midnight, Kiba carefully jumped from tree to the next until, he reached where Naruto was sitting. He looked down; they were about three stories up, perfect. He looked back at Naruto, he hadn't realized he was there; Naruto was completely focused on what was in front of him, perfect. Kiba took a deep breath. He was almost shaking with anger at the sight of the boy who kept Hinata from him. He hurled a kunai at him, purposely missing because he wanted him to turn around; he wanted to see Naruto's face as he realized what was about to happen, as he died. When Naruto turned, his eyes widened. "I'll kill you!" Kiba snarled. Then he lunged.

Pushing off hard from the branch he had been standing on towards Naruto, Kiba grinned evilly. Too late he realized he had kicked off too hard. He tackled Naruto, and began to plummet headfirst towards the ground. Kiba fell about a story before he tried to grab hold of a tree branch, but when he did the dead branch broke off the tree; all he had managed to do was flip himself over so he would land on his back.

As he fell, the anger that had clouded his mind and dictated his actions, cleared. "_How could I have been so stupid?! I should've listened to Shino! He's always right!"_ He hit the ground hard, with a harsh thud. Kiba felt something sharp cut into the back of his head, a rock maybe. He could hear the voices of the rest of the group scrambling to figure out what had happened. "_This has been a really bad day." _Kiba thought as he slipped into the blackness of unconsciousness.

* * *

**(Hinata)**

"Ohayo-gozaimus Shino" Hinata said faking a smile as Shino came up to her to tell her it was time to go. He didn't say anything, but Hinata knew he saw right threw her phony smile. In truth, she was still much shaken, very angry, about what had happened with Naruto and Kiba. She looked around, there was Kiba, checking his bag. She walked over to him, feeling unusually brave today.

"This sucks." She heard him mutter as she neared. Hinata knew he was talking about Kakashi keeping such a close eye on him.

"It's your own fault. Why did you just attack Naruto-kun like that?" she pressed

"I don't know. Why do you like him so much? I've always been ten times stronger."

"He beat you in the chunin exams."

"That was a fluke."

Hinata scowled in frustration, and walked away. Inside her heart was thudding with fear. The tone he had used was not like him at all. She had seen how Kiba got when he was really angry. There was no telling how far he would go to get rid of what ever it was that made him that mad, and in this case it was Naruto. She knew he would plan something, and she knew all three would suffer for it.

Hinata tried desperately to calm her fears while the group walked. She was on Rena's right side, just ahead of Sakura. "_I wonder if Naruto-kun is worried as well. I have to talk to him when we stop for lunch."_ Even though she couldn't see Kiba, she could feel a murderous intent wafting off of him. Despite the blazing heat that surrounded her, she felt as if she were frozen as dread and fear and mistrust crept into her heart.

At last, it was time to stop for rest and lunch. Hinata sat near Sakura and Sasuke, digging for her bento in her pack. When she finally found it, she got up and went to sit by the river with Naruto. He had been sitting alone. She forced a smile to her face, it was sort of warm but it was also nervous and shy. Naruto smiled back, but his smile was faker than Sai's first attempt.

"N-Naruto-kun if you want me to leave I will."

"No it's not that. I've just been thinking about what happened this morning." his face fell and he turned to face the water again.

"So have I." she whispered. She looked Naruto straight in the eye when he lifted his head again. "_He's afraid, just like me._" she thought, slightly relieved that she wasn't the only worrying.

"We better finish eating." Hinata changed the subject quickly. "We'll be leaving soon.

The group had been walking for r hours, and Hinata was exhausted. She was so glad when they had finished setting up camp. She had even calmed most of her fears about Kiba; he had been much more pleasant than that morning. He had even helped Naruto with setting up Rena's tent. Now she wasn't so worried about the two of them alone on guard that night.

Earlier she had dreaded when they stopped for the night because of Naruto and Kiba being on guard together. With everyone asleep, and under a shroud of complete darkness, who knew what Kiba would do? Now, Kiba was being his old self and Kakashi had even stopped keeping such a close eye on him. Hinata went to bed completely unawares of Kiba's dangerous plot.

Around midnight, Hinata awoke suddenly to a sickening crack, and harsh thud. She sat up to see something that terrified her. Naruto and Kiba were both laying on the ground apparently completely unconscious, with blood spilling out two very serious looking wounds. She heard Kakashi and Kurenai giving orders, which meant they must have been alerted at the same instant she was.

"Hinata, help me over here!" called Sakura, who was examining the wound on Kiba's head.

"Hai, of course!" Hinata rushed over, and as she bent over her badly injured friend, and boyfriend, only one thing crossed her mind "_What an awful day!"_

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry I made Kiba look really evil in this chapter, but even though I am mostly making this up as I go, do have some very vague idea of what's going to happen. So don't eat me. Please. Okay, anyway, I got this chapter up a lot quicker and, if I do say so myself, did very well with the length! I apologize for any OOCness. It wasn't intended and I just didn't pick up on it. So I want to get 5 new reviews before I post the next chapter, so the review total will be 30. Get it? Got it. Good. Sayonara **


End file.
